Myōga
'|冥加|Myōga}} is a flea yōkai who appears randomly and gives Inuyasha information on current events, foes, and the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Plot Assigned to protect Tessaiga's hiding place in the grave of Inuyasha's father, he runs away when Sesshōmaru comes there in search of the sword. Myōga often flees before or during a battle, which the others recognize as a sign of pending danger; his mere presence in any area is enough to determine its safety. Myōga enjoys drinking yōkai blood, and actually saves Inuyasha's life at one point by drinking a spider yōkai's venom out of his blood. He can save the others in a similar manner, but often gets squished for drinking their blood without permission. Myōga usually leaves the group regularly to search the land for useful information, and often shows up again at unexpected moments. He is also good friends with Tōtōsai, and often spends time with him when he is not with Inuyasha's group. In the anime series, he is engaged to another flea yōkai named Shōga, but continually runs from her to avoid the marriage. In the series finale, Myōga chooses to remain living with Tōtōsai. Relationships Inuyasha's Father Myoga faithfully served the Great Dog Demon for many years, serving as the voice of reason towards reckless actions. Myoga knows of almost all his secrets and the stories of the mighty battles he fought in. It appeared he had not problems with Myoga drinking his blood, which the flea demon said was delicious. Following his death, Moyga was brought to tears. Inuyasha Myoga has known Inuyasha since the half-demon's birth, always addressing him as "Lord Inuyasha" as a sign of respect. However, Myoga has the habit of trying to suck his blood when they meet, only to be squashed. Just like with the Great Dog Demon, Myoga will often try to reason with Inuyasha, to keep him from performing reckless actions. Inuyasha tolerates Myoga for the advice he can gibe, but is constantly annoyed by habit of running way from danger. Totosai Myoga is an old aquantince of the swordsmith, often being found hiding out from danger in the volcano the demon calls home. Totosai often makes fun of Myoga for running away, but it seems both have a good bond of friendship between them. After the three year time skip at the end of the series, Totosai continues to allow Myoga to live with him. Trivia *Ironically, Myōga's means divine protection but as soon as he senses danger, he flees which has been witnessed throughout the series *Paul Dobson voiced both Myōga and Naraku in the English version. Dobson also voiced Happosai from Ranma 1/2, who looks very similar and shares some of the same personality traits as Myōga. *In the original Japanese version, Myōga is voiced by Ken'ichi Ogata. Ogata also voiced Genma Saotome from Ranma 1/2, who, like Happosai, also shares some of the same personality traits as Myōga. *Myōga has Arthritis. *Myōga used to be a companion of Inuyasha's father, Inu no Taishō *Myōga is the only yōkai in the series so far to have regular human-shaped ears while other yōkais have pointy ones. *Myōga often gives vital information, but flees usually immediately afterwards most likely far away from the battle. ca:Myoga zh:冥加 es:Myoga ms:Myoga ja:冥加 Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Pages without sources Category:Yōkai